The Doctors of Time
by Nitro Frost
Summary: The TARDIS can materialize anywhere in time and Space...including Earth, 2009, where another Doctor is dealing with the Stolen Earth. With the Eleventh and Tenth Doctors existing at the same time, in the same place, what will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay then Doctor, where to now?"

Amy Pond stared at the Doctor, within the confines of the TARDIS. As per usual, the Eleventh Doctor was running around the console, pulling random switches and pushing the odd button. "Well, I was thinking that we go and see what's wrong."

"What?" Amy looked at the Doctor, puzzled.

"Well, remember the Daleks? And how I said they invaded Earth in 2009? Well, I thought that we could go check the records in, oh, I don't know, Torchwood, circa 2010?"

"Torchwood? What's that?"

"Top secret Organization, an old friend of mine is the current leader of it." The Doctor placed his hand over the activation lever for the Time Machine, and pulled it. The glass thing in the center tube began to move, throwing the machine into the time vortex.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that a top secret organization will let you just walk in and look at their records."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Stranger things have happened." He ran over to the door, preparing to open it. "Coming?"

The TARDIS had materialized in Cardiff, not too far away from Torchwood Three's base of operations. "Okay, so…Welcome to Cardiff, home of Torchwood Three! Don't tell your friends." The two walked over to the massive pillar that marked the secret entrance to the Hub. "Okay…and the elevator should be somewhere around…" His sentence was cut short by the earth beginning to rumble.

"Doctor! What was that! How did it get so dark!"

"I'm not sure…I better go check the TARDIS." The two ran back to where the TARDIS had been parked.

Only to find it wasn't there anymore.

"Doctor…look at the sky."

"There's no time for stargazing now, someone's stolen my TARDIS!"

"No, there's something seriously wrong with the sky!"

"Oh, fine, what is…it…"

In the sky, against the starry backdrop of the Medusa Cascade, were 25 planets and one lost moon.

"No…that's not possible."

"What is it?"

"Remember how I told you about the Daleks invading Earth in 2009? Well…" The Doctor gestured upwards. "We're experiencing it First-hand."

MATT SMITH

DAVID TENNANT

KAREN GILLAN

CATHERINE TATE

FREEMA AGYEMAN

JOHN BARROWMAN

WITH ELIZABETH SLADEN

AND BILLIE PIPER

DOCTOR WHO

The Doctors of Time

By Nitro Frost

The Doctor ran, panicking, towards the other entrance to the Hub. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't happen! Not now!" He then ran into a strangely handsome man wearing suspenders. They both fell onto the concrete.

"Sorry 'bout that. Captain Jack Harkness." The Captain looked up, about to extend his hand to the Doctor.

"No, no, it's my fault. Big rush, alien armies in the sky, you know."

Jack stared at the Doctor, as if the Time Lord had just said that he was purple and from Raxacoricofallapatorius. "Aliens? Well…" He looked up. "I only see a bunch of planets...well, that' s unusual."

"Yes, 26 planets, all in the sky…oh shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Doctor! Who's this?" Amy had caught up with the Doctor. "It is very hard to keep up with you in heels."

Jack stood up. "Doctor?"

"No, no, no! Amy, why?"

"Well, I always call you Doctor, so…"

"You've changed. I mean, that's three regenerations I've seen you in?"

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm sorry. I just need to-"

"Doctor!" Both Amy and Jack yelled at him simultaneously.

"Sorry…but I know what's going to happen here…and I can't change it." The Doctor rubbed his face with his hands.

"What? Doctor, you're not making any sense. Come on, let's go into the Hub. What incarnation is this, relative to the one I know?"

"Eleventh. Just after yours."

"Interesting. I'll try to find you later, after all this…whatever's going on with those planets in the sky is over with. Can you help a little?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Maybe a bit with calculations and such, but…other than that, no. Can't change the timeline. Come along Pond!"

"Jack! We're picking up some spaceships approaching…who's this?" Ianto Jones looked at the rotating gear entrance to the Hub, where Jack, Amy, and the Doctor had entered.

"That's not important right now. What is important…what about spaceships?"

"Erm…I'm reading a fleet of 200. Approaching rapidly. Also, Geneva has declared a Code Red Emergency. We're in a completely different sector of space now."

"To be exact, the Medusa Cascade." The Doctor jumped downwards, moving towards the computer that Ianto was looking at. "Oh my, that's a bit of trouble. Here, let me help you with the signal…" The Doctor turned his Sonic Screwdriver towards the console, clearing up the signal a bit.

"Whoa. What's…what's that little blip in the middle there? A…space station of sorts?"

"I like to call it the Crucible. It's where all those Saucers are coming from…speaking of which…"

Gwen Cooper looked away from her console. "Oi! Bowtie! Something's coming through from the ships!" Jack and Ianto, along with the Doctor and Amy, gathered around the console. "Hold on a second…"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Jack stared in disbelief at the console.

"Jack? Jack, what is it?"

"We're dead. We're all dead." He grabbed Ianto and Gwen, pulling them close, and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Okay, Amy, let me just brief you on what's going on. The TARDIS landed here, in 2009 instead of 2010, at the exact moment that the Daleks stole Earth."

"The Daleks? The Pepper shakers that were scared of you with a Jammy Dodger stole Earth? And I never heard of it?"

"Well, yes, that's why we came here. Torchwood would have records of it, they deal with alien things all the time. Anyway, in the original Timeline, the me from this time is looking for Earth, which is here, in the Medusa Cascade, one second out of sync with the universe. My only guess is that my TARDIS, being dimensionally transcendent, is still at the same coordinates as it was when we landed. Back where Earth was. And if I'm right…something has changed drastically in time because of it."

Meanwhile, back at Earth's coordinates, just prior to Torchwood's detection of the Dalek fleet, the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble were dealing with a catastrophe of their own. The Cloister Bell rang out, throughout the TARDIS as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS console. "Time Crash. No need to worry, I've dealt with this before. Well, twice before technically. It's a long story. Anyway, remember how the TARDIS locked on to you, and teleported you here? Well, same concept really. The TARDIS locked onto a different version of it, and they fused. Well, if I don't stop this, there will be a hole in the universe the exact size of Belgium."

"Okay, well, fix it!"

"Working on it!" The Doctor slammed a button down, a flash of bright light emitting from the central tube. "Okay. Now…let's see about that TARDIS." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, revealing the Blue Police Box of the Eleventh Doctor. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He reached out of his TARDIS, knocking on it's doors. He pulled them open, and looked inside.

"No one's in. That's…strange…we'll tow it with us. If I know me, and I do, I'm probably on Earth. So, it shouldn't be too hard to find me."


	2. Chapter 2

The Tenth Doctor flicked a few switches, activating a tractor beam to tow the other TARDIS with it through the Vortex.

"Donna, planets don't just disappear like that. Especially with me on it. And really especially when there are two of me."

Donna looked as the Doctor punched in a new set of coordinates. "Hasn't this happened before? I mean, you have a time machine, you're Nine Hundred and Seven, I'm not really seeing how this could be the first tim-"

The Doctor put his index finger on Donna's mouth, to make her be quiet. "This isn't the first time. Second time without the Time Lords making sure everything didn't go…explodey. I barely prevented two TARDISs from exploding that time. But…something about this feels different. Well then Donna…"He punched another button, before setting his hand on the lever. "I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation."

000000000000000000000

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

The Eleventh Doctor flashed a quick glance at the console, activating his screwdriver to turn off Amy's phone.

"Just another poor soul looking for help."

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!" Jack ran up to the console.

"M'am!"

"Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister." She took out a wallet, showing her identity.

"I…I know who you are. What is this?"

"The Subwave network. I designed it myself. It's made to try and find anyone who has a relation to the Doctor in case he cannot be found."

Harkness smiled a big smile. "There anyone else who needs calling?"

"The network will find them out. For instance, you, Ms. Sarah Jane."

Sarah and Luke's faces appeared on the console, splitting the screen into two halves. "Oh! That's me!"

"Ms. Sarah Jane. I like your work with the slitheen."

"You must be from Torchwood. I don't really follow your work. Too many guns, impressionable child."

000000000000000000000

"The Doctor…last of the Time Lords…and with two of the last of the TARDISes. How good to meet you."

A thin, old woman smirked at the Doctor, who had just landed in the Proclamation's headquarters. Several Judoon flanked her, acting as her bodyguards.

"The Shadow Architect. It's an absolute pleasure, but I do have something to tell you. An entire planet has been stolen—"

"Old news, Time Lord. I would think one of your…stature would know of this by now. 24 planets, 'stolen' from their proper place in space and time. Please, come, let us…solve this together."

000000000000000000000

Time had been irrevocably changed. Two Doctors were not meant to interact at this point in time, especially without any Time Lords to work out the countless paradoxes that would result.

Somewhere, in the skies above the Lost Moon of Poosh, a bat-like thing appeared, and began to stalk it's skies.

000000000000000000000

"And this is everyone." Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister, looked at the people gathered by the Subwave Network. "Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, The Companion. Captain Jack Harkness, The Immortal. Martha Jones, The Medician. I believe you all know who I am."

Amy and the Doctor were messing with some of the technology in the Hub. Suddenly, Amy's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

Harkness jumped. The voice had no associated picture on the viewscreen, and it just started talking. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness…who is this?"

"Amy Pond. Why did you call me?"

Sarah Jane spoke up. "I can only assume that the Subwave Network contacted you. It is designed to be able to contact anyone who can help find the Doctor."

Amy's eyes expanded in surprise. "The Doctor? Well, he's right here, in the…Hub, was it?"

The Doctor stood up, and straightened his Bow Tie. "Amy…what are you doing?"

"Just talking to Jack and his…lady friend, I presume."

Jack held his head in his hands. Martha crossed her arms. "Jack! You not only know where the Doctor is, but he's in your headquarters!"

"Well…erm…Martha…it's kind of complicated."

"Captain Jack Harkness!" Harriet yelled at the Captain.

"Urg…Doctor! Just…just get over here."

The Doctor walked over to the console, looking slightly exasperated as he went. He brought his face up to the webcam Jack was using to communicate. "Hello, everyone!"

The Mad Man with a Box was met with skepticism.

AN: That is how you use these, right? Anyway, thank you, everybody, for the kind reviews and such. Sorry it's taken so long for this, but I just moved and…there was a bit of trouble with the Internet. I promise I will try to get the chapters up a bit faster than this.


End file.
